Demon Blood
by XxRabidxRabbitxX
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. Out of desperation when fighting Naraku, Inuyasha is forced to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai. How will this effect him and the ones he loves? Read to find out! SPOILERS for people who haven't read the manga!


**WARNING!!:** If you have not finished the manga series of Inuyasha, you will find spoilers! You have been warned!!

Intro: Hello guys! This was an idea that has been floating around in my head ever since I recently finished the series so I decided to write it. As said before this is based mainly on the manga so I don't know if there are any major differences between that and the anime. (I've yet to finish the anime XD). So yeah with that said I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me XP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

She lay on the cold cement floor unmoving. The only sound in the dark room was her own breathing and the bitter howling wind from outside. It had been but a few hours since she was put in this room however it felt much longer to her. She felt tired, her mind clear of all thoughts except one. "…Inuyasha." She barely whispered.

Kagome slowly began to sit up, quickly sucking in a breath as a sharp pain shot through her left leg. She leaned up against the stone wall behind her for support as she finished sitting up all the way. She looked down and winced at the five large gashes on her thigh.

She half smiled. "I'd almost forgotten about that." She moved to gently touch the wounds, the shackles on her wrists rattling nosily as she did. She had many other injuries on her body however, this one hurt the most. Tears began to form in her eyes as the wounds reminded her of what had happened early that day…

-----------

(A few hours earlier)

"Kagome! Do it now!" Inuyasha yelled after he had finished releasing a burst of energy from his Tetsusaiga at Naraku's mass spider like form, the damage obliterating it and returning him to his smaller, more human like form.

"Right!" Kagome held the bow firmly in her hand as she pulled back the arrow and aimed it at the monster her and her friends had been struggling to defeat for so long. _"Please arrow, please hit the Shikon no Tama!" _She wished as she released the arrow that was pulsing with purifying energy at Naraku.

Naraku however had been preparing for this moment. He moved to avoid the impact from Tetsusaiga and then with blindingly fast speed, he used one of his many tentacles to wrap around Inuyasha restraining him tightly and causing him to drop his precious sword. He moved the Shikon no Tama into the tentacle that lay just above Inuyasha's heart and pulled him in the path of the arrow.

"I-Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed. The arrow had indeed had gone through the Shikon no Tama, however it was also now pierced in her beloved's chest. Naraku released him and he fell to the ground and laid there limply, arms outstretched at his sides.

"Oh God no! Inuyasha, Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed as she began rushing towards him, her eyes already filled with tears.

Naraku laughed cruelly as he quickly grabbed her and raised her several feet above the ground. "Ku ku, Ironic isn't it? Inuyasha has now had the pleasure of dying by an arrow shot from both of the woman he had so deeply loved." Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. "…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could barely open his eyes, through hazy vision he could see the arrow protruding from his chest, the now purified jewel shimmering brightly on it. He turned his head to look above him. "Ka…go...me…". He barely managed to speak, hacking up a large amount of blood in the process.

Kagome cried out in pain as Naraku squeezed tightly, slowly crushing her. _"Damn Bastard, he's just playing with her now." _Inuyasha thought angrily. He knew at this rate they were both done for, Sango and Miroku were in bad shape and were resting a ways away from were they were now and Sesshomaru and Kohaku were off fighting a mass of powerful demons Naraku had sent to attack the village where Rin was. He knew none of his friends would be able to help.

"_No…I can't let her die, I already wasn't able to protect Kikyo…not her too."_ He tightened his fists and tried lifting himself but stopped abruptly as that small action sent waves of pain through his body. He had a hacking fit, spewing up more blood. It was now beginning to get too difficult to breathe, he had to struggle painfully through each breath. Blackness began to creep at the edge of his vision. _"Damnit_..._ I can't die…not now."_

That's when he heard it.

"Hanyou, you wish to live? You wish to live and have power enough to protect that human woman?" An ominous voice spoke.

"…what?" Inuyasha barely mouthed. He wasn't sure if someone was near him or if he was hearing things. The voice spoke again.

"Do you or do you not? Wish upon us and you will have unfathomable power and will be saved from this pitiful death."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he now knew it was the Shikon no Tama speaking, His eyes then narrowed in realization of what the jewel was asking him to do. "To become a full demon…" He whispered.

"Yes! Wish hanyou and be hanyou no more! Embrace your demon blood and become a full youkai!" The voice boomed.

He swallowed hard, tasting the irony taste of his own blood. His body was trembling now, not from the immense pain and fatigue of his injury, but from the fear of the thought of himself becoming permanently the monster he knew himself to be as a full youkai.

"Kyaaa!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard her scream and felt what little blood he had left in him rush from his face as he saw Naraku slashed across kagome's shoulder with one of his tentacles. Naraku chuckled sadistically as he watched her writhe in pain. "Kagome, I've enjoyed this time with you, but I must leave now to finish off the others, so I shall end you now and take back the jewel from Inuyasha."

Upon hearing that Inuyasha had no more doubt in his mind of what he had to do. He closed his eyes and then spoke out as loud as what remaining strength he had allowed him to. "Kagome!!" Both Naraku and Kagome turned their attention to him.

"I-inuyasha!" Tears of relief welled in her eyes as she saw he was still alive.

"Huh, still alive are we Inuyasha?" Naraku snickered.

Inuyasha drew in a long labored breath and then spoke again in an almost sad voice. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I love you."

Inuyasha's apologetic eyes held Kagome's bright blue confused eyes as he spoke the words that he knew would change him and the relationships with the people he loved most forever. "Shikon no Tama, I wish to use your power to become a full youkai!"

As soon as he made that wish, a huge amount of demonic energy surrounded his body. Inuyasha gasped as he felt the hot energy along with the now pure black Shikon no Tama enter his body. Kagome desperately was calling his name over and over but he could not hear her. The arrow in his chest disintegrated and his wounds were healing at a rapid pace. Then with a final large surge of energy, Inuyasha rose, a horrible demonic aura surrounded him.

"You damn half breed!" Naraku roared as he launched an attack. In a flash, Inuyasha picked up his Tetsusaiga and launched an attack of his own, the black energy was unlike any other he had released before and completely destroyed Naraku before his attack even came close to touching Inuyasha.

Kagome landed to the ground with a thud as the tentacles that had held her disappeared along with the rest of Naraku. Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the girl. Kagome shuddered as she looked upon his face. The whites of his eyes were now glowing blood red and his once beautiful golden irises were pure black. Purple jagged streaks came across his cheekbones on both sides of his face. His fangs were elongated and came just over his bottom lip. The expression on his face was cold and cruel.

Kagome shakily got to her feet and took a few steps in the direction of the youkai. "I-inuyasha?" She had barely said his name when he let out a feral growl and launched himself at her, claws bared. She quickly took a few steps backwards to run away but tripped. He missed her enough not to cause anything fatal however he had grazed her left thigh leaving deep gashes.

Kagome cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She slowly turned her head up to look at him, tears gathering in her eyes. _"Inuyasha…what have you done to yourself?" _ She thought as inuyasha cracked his claws preparing for the next strike.

Before he could do anything Kagome did the only thing she could think of to stop him. "Sit!" She yelled. The beads at his neck pulled fiercely as they tried to bring him to the ground. His youkai strength however was now much more powerful then it had been before, he stood his ground and pulled at the beads causing the necklace to break. Kagome gasped in horror as she watched the beads scatter on the ground before her.

"Feh, Damn girl what kind of spell was that?" He snarled.

Kagome's eyes were on the ground, her head bowed. "…Inuyasha...Don't you remember me?" Kagome asked sounding defeated.

Inuyasha snorted "As if I'd remember a weak human wench!" He grabbed Kagome by the throat and held her a few inches from the ground. His claws dug slightly into her flesh making Kagome wince. He was about to finish her off when a feeling hit him. It was a large feeling of dread a feeling that told him to stop what he was doing immediately. He tried to ignore it but every time he brought his claws close to her, it would overwhelm him and make him feel extreme discomfort.

He growled and threw Kagome harshly to the ground in frustration. As she landed, the back of her head hit a stone hard knocking her unconscious. When she had awoken she had found herself where she was now, hands shackled and a collar at her neck that was chained to the floor. She remembered seeing his glowing red eyes glaring at her through the darkness before he left the room and slammed the thick wooden door locking it behind him.

---------------

It had been hours since then and she was beginning to wonder when he would return and what he planned to do with her once he did.

---------------

The youkai soared through the smoky sky; He was drenched from head to toe in blood, human blood. He smirked as he came upon the next nearest village; he smelled the air and licked his lips at the scent of the many people residing there. He landed in the forest and sped quickly towards his prey.

The villagers had already seen the smoke rise from the village over and knew something was attacking them and would most likely come for them next. They had been preparing as best they could to defend against the attacker. A white blur coming fast through the trees could now be seen.

"I-it's a youkai! Prepare your weapons!" The watchmen yelled down from the tower as he sounded the alarm. Warriors were surrounding the entrance to the village while the archers started firing their arrows towards the youkai. Other men were running through the streets warning the women and children to stay inside. All of the people's efforts would be completely futile.

With hardly any effort Inuyasha burst through the middle of the large group of warriors decapitating and dismembering as many as he could in one strike with his powerful claws. He turned around and quickly started on the rest, sometimes purposefully leaving some barely alive just he could hear their agonizing screams a bit longer before they died.

He finally had finished off the all of the warriors and started towards the small huts of the villagers, licking some of the thickly coated blood off of his claws. There was no mercy for any of them. Women, children, all were massacred just as the warriors were. They cried and pleaded but none of it mattered, it just pleased him even more and made the killing all the more thrilling.

Just like the last, the village was ablaze in flames, bodies littering the streets. Inuyasha left fully content with his recent hunt. He chuckled to himself as he raced through the forest. "I believe that was the fourth village I have destroyed today, shall I finish the day off with five?"

An ominous voice spoke inside him. "Heh, full of energy are we? Do whatever you desire."

Inuyasha smirked, pleased with the answer and headed towards the direction where he had smelled the largest group of people. The smirk began to fade however when Kagome's face flashed through his thoughts. He stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped?" The dark voice inquired.

"…It's that damned girl again…I don't understand. Why can't I kill her?" He growled

"Does it matter? You have her bound in the castle, she can't interfere now."

Thoughts of earlier events crossed his mind. After he had taken in the jewel he had lost all memories of his life before. He only remembered his name. As soon as he saw Kagome he wanted more then anything to rip her apart but when he had the chance, he couldn't. After he had knocked her unconscious. He had felt strong energies approaching him and fled with her. He found a small castle, killed everyone in it and found a small cell to lock the girl in. Ever since then, he had begun feeling powerful bloodlust and had been on his seemingly never ending killing spree.

"Well? What are you going to do?" The voice was growing impatient.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm going back to the castle to check on the girl."

"Oh? Don't tell me you have feelings for the human? Perhaps you are weaker then I thought."

Inuyasha let out a angry snarl, his red eyes narrowing. "I do not! I simply want to figure out why the bitch has this effect on me! Now shut up, I'm tired of hearing your voice! " The voice spoke no more as Inuyasha quickly made his way back to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of chapter one! What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are always loved! Thank you for Reading!


End file.
